


Пределы верности (Where Loyalties Lie)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV James Potter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Из-за предательства Сириуса дружба Мародёров трещит по швам. Питер сбит с толку, Ремус страдает, а Джеймс взбешён, как никогда в жизни.
Kudos: 5





	Пределы верности (Where Loyalties Lie)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Loyalties Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576022) by liebedance. 



> Фик переведен на игру «Снейп vs Мародеры» на форуме «Астрономическая башня» (2012 г.)  
> Бета перевода - shiraz.  
> Гамма - tiger_black.

Первое, что ощущает Джеймс, очнувшись — пульсирующая боль в голове, слева. Не открывая глаз, он поднимает руку и трогает бинт над левым ухом. Лёгкое прикосновение пальцев заставляет его поморщиться, и с этой внезапной вспышкой боли Джеймс осознаёт, где находится и почему он здесь.

Он открывает глаза и, щурясь, тянется за очками. В дальнем углу комнаты стоит ширма, отгораживающая кровать. Внезапно Джеймса охватывает жгучее любопытство. Почему-то — он сам не знает, почему — очень важно увидеть того, кто лежит за ширмой… Джеймс уже готов пойти и узнать, кто там, но из кабинета появляется мадам Помфри.

— Ну, очнулся? — спрашивает она.

Джеймс кивает и пытается встать, хотя голова просто раскалывается.

— Нет, Поттер. — Мадам Помфри торопливо подходит и укладывает его обратно. — Я предпочла бы, чтобы вы остались ещё ненадолго. Прошлой ночью вам досталось порядочно, и хотелось бы убедиться, что ваша рука срослась как надо.

Прошлой ночью. Волна воспоминаний, вызванная этими словами, захлёстывает Джеймса. Рассказ Сириуса о том, что Снейп его достал, и из-за его оскорблений Сириус выдал, куда Ремус исчезает каждый месяц и как пробраться в проход под Ивой. Джеймс вспоминает, как выскочил из спальни, из гостиной, и помчался к Дракучей Иве. Вспоминает страх на лице Снейпа, который понял всё, и парализующий ужас, охвативший этого мерзкого гада. Вспоминает, как увидел Ремуса — не похожего на себя, совершенно неуправляемого. Вспоминает, как взбесившееся дерево ударило по голове. А потом Джеймс не помнит ничего.

— Почему я здесь? — спрашивает он.

— Кажется, кто-то из ваших друзей разыскал Дамблдора и сказал, куда вы отправились, — отвечает мадам Помфри, обследуя руку Джеймса. — Директор пришёл в сопровождении Снейпа, с ними были вы на носилках. Директор сообщил, что у вас возникли неприятности с Дракучей Ивой, и попросил позаботиться о вас, пока сам он разговаривает с мистером Снейпом. Мерлина ради, зачем вы полезли к этому дереву? Я просто не понимаю. Оно уже несколько лет под запретом. Конечно, нельзя сказать, будто я удивлена, что это вас не остановило…

— Как Ремус? — перебивает её Джеймс. Он услышал достаточно и может додумать остальное. Он понимает, кто лежит за ширмой. — С ним всё в порядке?

— Мистер Люпин поправится.

— Я хочу его увидеть, — настаивает Джеймс. Теперь он осознаёт, что едва не произошло вчерашней ночью. И вместе с пониманием в груди вскипает безумная клокочущая ярость, порождённая неслыханным предательством.

— Не думаю, что это удачная мысль, — мадам Помфри обеспокоенно смотрит на него.

— Дайте мне увидеть друга, — сквозь зубы произносит Джеймс. Он должен убедиться сам, что Ремус в порядке, что идиотская выходка Сириуса не причинила Люпину непоправимого вреда. Джеймс с вызовом смотрит на мадам Помфри, ожидая отказа.

— Ладно, — соглашается она, немного подумав. — Но не будите его. Он только недавно задремал, и, видит Мерлин, ему необходим покой.

Джеймс не отвечает — он торопливо поднимается с постели и идёт к ширме. Джеймс представляет, как сейчас выглядит Ремус, и ему страшно увидеть его своими глазами. Но это _Ремус_ , и Джеймс нужен Ремусу. Подумав об этом, Джеймс сглатывает комок в горле, отдергивает занавеску — и злость мгновенно утихает, вытесненная страхом и беспокойством.

Ремус спит, лёжа на спине, такой тихий, что Джеймс цепенеет — вдруг Люпин умер? Запросто, думает Джеймс, он ужасно бледный, и по контрасту с расцветающими синяками и свежими порезами его кожа кажется ещё бледнее. Если бы не едва заметные вдохи и выдохи, Джеймс позвал бы мадам Помфри, чтобы убедиться, что Ремус точно жив. Он выглядит таким маленьким и невинным, совсем не похожим на прилежного ученика и любителя проделок, которого знает Джеймс, и уж совершенно не похож на вчерашнего кровожадного волка. Джеймс много раз видел его вскоре после полнолуния — они с Сириусом и Питером пробирались в больничное крыло, чтобы навестить Ремуса — но впервые Люпин кажется таким маленьким и слабым. И Джеймс знает: запах крови — его и Снейпа — раздразнил волка вчера вечером.

И как только Джеймс осознаёт это, на него обрушивается понимание: это Сириус виноват в том, что кровь привела оборотня в ярость, Сириус виноват в теперешнем состоянии Ремуса. Злость возвращается к Джеймсу, куда более сильная, чем прежде. Сириус, лучший друг, едва не выдал глубочайшую тайну Ремуса, едва не разрушил его жизнь. Джеймс оборачивается и направляется к двери, не обращая внимания на крики мадам Помфри, что уходить ему нельзя.

Джеймсу плевать, что у него сотрясение и рука всё ещё в гипсе. Ему плевать, что на нём полосатая больничная пижама. Он не замечает, как странно смотрят на него школьники по пути в Гриффиндорскую башню. Сейчас в голове Джеймса только две мысли: найти Сириуса Блэка и убить его.

* * *

Джеймс готов обшарить замок сверху донизу и отыскать Сириуса, но этого не требуется. Ворвавшись в спальню пятикурсников, чтобы взять мантию, Джеймс замечает Сириуса: тот сидит на своей кровати.

Понурившись, он упирается локтями в колени. Никогда раньше Джеймс не видел его таким удручённым и на краткий миг забывает о том, что он в неописуемом бешенстве, что несколько минут назад собирался убить Блэка. Ему сию же секунду хочется броситься к кровати, положить руку Сириусу на плечо и спросить, кого из слизеринцев нужно шарахнуть и каким заклинанием?

Но это всего лишь краткое мгновение — Сириус поднимает голову, и ярость вновь охватывает Джеймса.

— Джеймс… — начинает Сириус, вставая.

Но прежде чем он выпрямляется, Джеймс тремя широкими шагами преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и, глядя в холодные серые глаза Сириуса, размахивается и изо всех сил бьёт _друга_.

— Грёбаный эгоистичный ублюдок! — со злостью бросает он, и прежде чем Сириус вымолвит хоть слово или оправится от удара, разворачивается на каблуках и стремительно выходит из комнаты.

— Эгоистичный урод, — повторяет Джеймс самому себе, оказавшись за дверью спальни. Он закрывает глаза и прижимается к холодным камням. По дороге из Больничного крыла он хотел прикончить Сириуса, но сейчас Джеймсу невыносима мысль, что, размазывая Блэка по стене, придётся на него смотреть.

В бешенстве Джеймс ерошит волосы. Поступок Сириуса омерзителен. Джеймс не может даже представить, что заставило Сириуса так наплевательски предать их доверие. Это самая большая их тайна, б _о_ льшая даже, чем нынешние попытки освоить анимагию, — тайна, которую они поклялись хранить несколько лет назад. Эта тайна связала их неразрывно. А теперь, думает Джеймс, Сириус разрушил не только эту связь. Он разрушил всё к чертовой матери.

— Джеймс.

При звуке питерова голоса Джеймс вздрагивает — он не слышал, как открылась дверь, и не слышал шагов Питера. Впрочем, тот всегда на удивление бесшумен, а Джеймс не ждал, что кто-нибудь — кроме, наверное, Сириуса, — пойдёт за ним следом, и понимает только сейчас — может, Питер уже был в комнате, когда он вошёл.

— Здорово, Хвост, — медленно выдохнув, Джеймс оборачивается к другу.

— Не называй меня так, — в тысячный раз говорит Питер. — Я не превращаюсь в хвост.

— Ты вообще ни в кого не превращаешься, — огрызается Джеймс и, осознав грубость своих слов, вздыхает: — Да и мы все тоже. У меня до сих пор появляются только эти проклятые рога, а у Сириуса… Грёбаный ублюдок!

— Ты же знаешь, он места себе не находит, — тихо произносит Питер, осторожно подходя к Джеймсу.

— Ещё бы. Он предал нас, Пит. Он предал _Ремуса_.

— Он ведь не хотел, — делает Питер вторую попытку. Джеймс молчит, и Питер продолжает: — Ты же знаешь, на него иногда находит. Говорит не подумав, волшебной палочкой машет не глядя. Он не хотел…

— Чего он не хотел? — обрывает его Джеймс, выпрямляясь и пристально глядя на Питера сквозь стёкла очков. — Не хотел, чтобы Снейп едва не _умер_? Вряд ли его безмерно волновало, выживет Снейп или нет.

— Он не хотел причинить Ремусу вред, — отвечает Питер.

— Но причинил, — коротко бросает Джеймс. — Пит, я никогда не видел, чтобы Ремусу было так плохо. Даже когда он и правда болел, или когда у него умер дедушка. Ни разу. А знаешь, почему?

— Он почуял кровь? — предполагает Питер, и Джеймс кивает. Они стоят молча. Пит нервно шаркает ногой, Джеймс, сжав зубы и сунув кулаки в карманы пижамных штанов, сверлит взглядом стену.

— Его накажут. Сириуса, — прерывает молчание Питер. — Он даже не оправдывался. Когда ты убежал, он пошёл прямо к Дамблдору и рассказал, что случилось. Дамблдор сразу же отправился искать тебя и Снейпа и велел Сириусу сидеть на месте. Когда Дамблдор со Снейпом вернулись, они поговорили втроём, и Дамблдор узнал все подробности. От обоих — ты же его знаешь.

Питер умолкает. Джеймс, с перекошенным от ярости лицом, всё так же смотрит на стену, но Питера не перебивает. Не сейчас.

— В общем, — продолжает Пит, — Снейп получил две недели отработок, и Дамблдор взял с него слово, что он никому не скажет. Снейпу под страхом исключения пришлось пообещать не говорить ничего о Лунатике, о тебе и о том, что случилось сегодня. А Сириуса отстранили от учёбы на две недели. Наверное, он скоро уедет.

— Надо было совсем отчислить, — бормочет Джеймс.

— Он ошибся, — возражает Питер.

— Ни фига это не ошибка, Питер! — восклицает Джеймс. — Ну как ты не понимаешь! Это не ошибка и не шутка! Это не смешно. В чём мы клялись? Что мы обещали? Что будем братьями, что никогда не сделаем больно друг другу!

— Сириус говорит, Снейп что-то сказал про Рега, — вставляет Питер.

— К чёрту Снейпа! — теперь Джеймс кричит. Он знает, что не должен, но не может сдержаться. — К чёрту, что там сказал Снейп, и Регулуса к чёрту! Нельзя нарушать слово, данное друзьям. И _использовать_ их — тоже!

— Но Сириус…

— Нет, Питер, — снова перебивает его Джеймс, — именно так он и поступил, и ты это знаешь. Сириус плевал на наше доверие и почти сломал жизнь Ремуса — чтобы обставить Снейпа. Не оправдывай его. Ему нет оправданий. Просто… Мне надо… Я пойду.

Джеймс отворачивается от Питера, спускается в гостиную и выходит в коридор.

* * *

Вот уже больше недели прошло с тех пор, как Сириус уехал из Хогвартса, и Джеймс снова сидит в библиотеке с Ремусом. Сегодня они вдвоём — Питер, которого застукали в пустом классе с четверокурсницей, сейчас на отработке. Но Джеймс вовсе не против. С Питом было бы куда больше болтовни и дуракаваляния и куда меньше работы над сочинением. Хотя обычно дуракаваляние не было проблемой — чёрт побери, обычно оно встречалось на ура, — учёба необходима Джеймсу, чтобы отвлечься. Он обнаружил, что, если заставить себя забивать голову восстаниями гоблинов и контрзаклятиями, злость и смятение почти отступают. Зубрёжка не даёт ему думать о Сириусе.

Есть и ещё одна причина, по которой Джеймс — к своему стыду — тайно рад, что Питер на отработке. Он без остановки убеждал Джеймса простить Сириуса. Джеймс понял, что всё больше и больше верит объяснениям Питера, почему Сириус так поступил и почему он не виноват, и что они с Сирусом — как братья. Но Питер просто не понимает, думает Джеймс. Дело не в том, что он не желает простить Сириуса и забыть случившееся. Видит Мерлин, это не так. Джеймс скучает по лучшему другу и совсем не хочет злиться на него. Но его мутит при мысли о том, что сделал Сириус и чем всё могло бы закончиться. Образ Ремуса, лежащего в Больничном крыле, врезался Джеймсу в память, а ведь могло быть гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Джеймс поднимает взгляд от своего едва начатого сочинения о заглушающих чарах и смотрит на Ремуса. Тот строчит, будто списывает с учебника, и Джеймс думает: он, должно быть, делает пометки. Джеймс никогда не мог понять этой привычки Ремуса — зачем делать выписки из текста, если то же самое писали на уроке, — но Ремус поступал так всегда. Он ходил на урок и делал домашнюю работу, даже если болел, а это случалось довольно часто, и не только в полнолуние. В такие моменты, как сейчас, когда Ремус — бледный, осунувшийся — увлечён работой, Джеймсу не верится, что он — оборотень. 

— Прости, — вырывается у Джеймса.

Ремус отвлекается от писанины и поднимает на него почти раздражённый взгляд.

— За что? — спрашивает он, хотя Джеймс подозревает — Ремус знает, за что он извиняется. Они разговаривали об этом по меньшей мере раз в день с тех пор, как случилось это… происшествие.

— За Сириуса, — отвечает Джеймс.

— Я же говорил тебе — ты не виноват. Это была идея Сириуса, не твоя.

— Я понимаю, — тихо говорит Джеймс.

— На самом деле не понимаешь. — Ремус откладывает перо и скрещивает руки на груди. — Мне так кажется. Мне кажется, ты так долго был лучшим другом Сириуса — второй половиной Сириуса, — что иногда забываешь, где кончаешься ты и начинается он. «Ткни Блэка булавкой, а у Поттера кровь побежит», — так же про вас говорят? И это правда; я всегда это знал. Так что, мне кажется, дело вот в чём: ты вообразил, будто обязан взять на себя, по крайней мере, половину вины за идиотский поступок Сириуса.

— Вовсе нет, — возражает Джеймс, но на Ремуса не смотрит, предпочитая тупо разглядывать перо. Хотя сам он никогда так детально об этом не думал, Джеймс понимает — Ремус попал прямо в точку. И, если уж быть до конца честным с самим собой, злится Джеймс в том числе из-за чувства вины.

— Так и есть, — настаивает Люпин, и Джеймс думает: уж не читает ли Ремус его мысли? — Так и есть, и я не хочу, чтобы ты винил себя. Это разрушительно, Джеймс. И так всё хреново с Сириусом, я не могу… я не хочу потерять ещё и тебя.

Джеймс поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Ремусом. На какой-то миг он снова кажется тем же потерянным маленьким мальчиком, которого Джеймс встретил в поезде несколько лет назад — испуганным и неуверенным. Джеймс надеялся никогда больше не увидеть друга таким, он и остальные два Мародёра поклялись, что это выражение никогда больше не появится на лице Ремуса.

— Ты не потеряешь меня, Лунатик, — заверяет Джеймс. Мгновение тишины, а потом губы его расползаются в ухмылке, и он легонько пихает Ремуса локтем в бок: — Ну, так в какой, ты говорил, книге есть то, что мне нужно? И с чего лучше начать?

— Твою мать, Джеймс, — вздыхает Ремус, и Джеймс счастлив видеть, что Люпин снова стал самим собой. — Когда ты уже научишься писать сочинения без моей помощи?

— Когда ты перестанешь помогать, — не остаётся в долгу Джеймс, и, когда Ремус принимается снова объяснять, где искать нужную информацию, Джеймс уже почти не думает о Сириусе и о своём чувстве вины. 

* * *

— И что мне сказать?

Джеймс переворачивается на кровати и глядит на Питера. Тот беспокойно смотрит на него, хмурится и кусает губы.

— Что тебе сказать — когда?

— Завтра, — отвечает Питер. — Ну, понимаешь… Сириусу. Он завтра возвращается.

— Говори ему что хочешь, Хвостик. — Джеймс бросает быстрый взгляд на Ремуса.

Ремус не произносит ни слова, словно и не слышит, что сказал Питер. Он всё так же лежит на постели и задумчиво изучает потолок.

— Но… — Пит никак не угомонится. — Мне что — не обращать на него внимания? Не общаться? Вы хотите, чтоб я его игнорировал и не общался?

— Это твоё дело, Питер, — Джеймс садится и смотрит ему в лицо. — Я не приказываю тебе, как поступать.

— Я знаю, но…

— Я не перестану быть твоим другом только потому, что ты разговариваешь с Сириусом, — говорит Джеймс. — Тебе решать, игнорировать его или злиться. Только подумай о том, каких людей ты хотел бы видеть друзьями.

Питер не отвечает, только продолжает кусать нижнюю губу. Джеймс встаёт и начинает ходить по спальне, туда-сюда. А Ремус всё так же молча глядит в потолок.

* * *

С того дня, как Сириус возвратился в Хогвартс, Джеймс пропадает на квиддичном поле. В глубине души он понимает, что это малодушно и по-детски, но не желает иметь с Сириусом никаких дел. Не сейчас. Он боится своей возможной реакции, боится, что убьёт Сириуса или тут же простит. И, хотя Джеймс до сих пор вне себя от злости, он больше не желает Сириусу смерти. Этот тупой придурок, этот предатель всё ещё его лучший друг. Именно поэтому Джеймс опасается, что плюнет на свои принципы и простит его. Поэтому торчит на квиддичном поле, избегая любого варианта развития событий, пытаясь выбросить из головы оборотней, предательства и лучших друзей-идиотов.

— Джеймс.

Словно привлечённый попытками Джеймса не думать о нём, появляется Сириус. Голос у него странный — нерешительный — и совершенно не похож на его обычный голос.

— Чего? — спрашивает Джеймс, не поднимая взгляда.

— Я тебя целую вечность искал, — говорит Сириус. Джеймс молчит, и он продолжает: — Послушай, Джеймс, мне жаль. Понимаешь? Я прошу прощения, я облажался и чувствую себя просто отвратно. Но я _прошу прощения_.

— Не передо мной надо извиняться, — помолчав, говорит Джеймс. Ему хочется посмотреть на Сириуса, перестать злиться, по-братски обнять его и сказать: всё хорошо. Но это не так. И б _о_ льшую часть своей решимости Джеймс тратит на то, чтобы остаться на месте и не отрываясь таращиться на стойки квиддичных колец.

— Я пытался, — признаётся Сириус, — но он ничего не отвечает. Как будто меня нет. Я пытался, но он не принимает мои извинения.

— Не могу его за это упрекать, — говорит Джеймс. — Ты использовал его, Сириус. Использовал в своих собственных эгоистических целях.

— Я понимаю, — произносит Сириус, и Джеймс замечает, что он даже не пытается оправдаться и объяснить свой поступок.

— Я знаю, ты ненавидишь Снейпа, — продолжает Джеймс. — Я его тоже ненавижу. Но верность друзьям должна быть сильнее, чем ненависть к врагам. А у тебя не так. Ты наплевал на наше доверие. Ты мог разрушить жизнь Ремуса. Когда он простит тебе это, приходи ко мне. Может быть, тогда я приму твои извинения. А до тех пор держись от меня подальше.

Сириус молчит. Когда Джеймс оборачивается взглянуть на него и увидеть его реакцию, Сириуса уже нет.

* * *

Следующие две недели для Джеймса проходят почти так же, как предыдущая. Отправляясь на уроки, он садится рядом с Ремусом или Питером, а иногда с Мэри Макдональд — она тоже из квиддичной команды, — и молча делает записи. В Большом Зале он не бросается едой, не пытается заколдовать случайно проходящих в коридорах. Почти всё своё время он проводит с Ремусом и Питером, но не с Сириусом. Для Джеймса единственное свидетельство присутствия Сириуса в Хогвартсе — то, что Блэк ходит на уроки и спускается в Большой зал на обед.

Довольно часто Джеймс оказывается с Сириусом в одной комнате — и ничего, пока что не приключилось никаких беспорядков и катастроф. Он чувствует, что Сириус на него смотрит, но твёрдо решает не встречаться с ним взглядом. Потому что если посмотреть в глаза, то будет так просто — _слишком_ просто — начать безмолвный разговор или поддаться знакомой озорной ухмылке. Вместо этого Джеймс смотрит прямо перед собой, на то, как профессор МакГонагалл, взмахивая палочкой, пишет на доске, и усердно переписывает строчки в тетрадь.

— Итак, это вся теория, которую вам следует знать о заклинании исчезновения, — заявляет МакГонагалл, когда урок подходит к концу. — Во вторник мы начнём практические занятия, и я настоятельно рекомендую вам тщательно повторить пройденный материал. — Звенит звонок, и МакГонагалл кивком отпускает учеников.

— Поттер, останьтесь на пару слов, — добавляет она, когда Джеймс хватает свою сумку и собирается выйти из класса.

Он кивает Ремусу и Питеру, чтобы шли без него, и оборачивается к МагГонагалл. Она смотрит на Джеймса, слегка нахмурившись, с выражением, которое Джеймс раньше не видел на её лице. МакГонагалл не рассержена — это он понял бы, — и Джеймс не может припомнить никаких своих поступков, заслуживающих отработки.

— Да, профессор? — говорит он, глядя на МакГоннагалл с лёгким беспокойством.

— Вы… — начинает она, и Джеймсу кажется, что она делает над собой усилие. — Вы в порядке?

— Я… у меня всё отлично, — медленно произносит Джеймс, он понятия не имеет, как отвечать такой непривычной МакГонагалл. — А… почему вы спрашиваете?

— Во время урока вы были удивительно внимательны, — говорит она.

Джеймс моргает:

— Ну, мне вроде как полагается, разве нет?

— Да, от учеников ожидают этого, — признаёт профессор. — Однако я больше чем уверена: за те четыре года, что вы у меня учитесь, вы никогда не считали, что это требование относится и к вам. И, признаться, мистер Поттер, несмотря на ваше прилежание, я никогда не видела, чтобы на моём уроке вы работали хуже, чем сегодня.

— Разумеется, — продолжает она, не дав Джеймсу открыть рот, — я отлично знаю о произошедшем между вами, мистером Блэком и мистером Снейпом. Я также знаю, что этот инцидент стал причиной вашей неприязни к мистеру Блэку. Я права?

— Да, профессор, — отвечает Джеймс.

— Я надеюсь, вы осведомлены о волнениях и опасностях нашего мира. Я хотела бы посоветовать не отгораживаться от того, кто всегда был вашим хорошим другом.

— Но, профессор, — Джеймс не может сдержаться, — он предал нас. Он поступил подло. Вы же согласны с этим?

— Я не оправдываю его поступка, Поттер, — отрезает МакГонагалл, пристально глядя на Джеймса. — Но вот что я вам скажу. Я никогда — ни разу — не сомневалась в распределении мистера Блэка на мой факультет.

Джеймс встречает её свирепый взгляд почти таким же вызывающим взглядом. Он знает, на что намекает МакГонагалл, что означают эти слова. _Сириус не такой, как вся его семья_. Джеймсу кажется, профессор пытается втолковать ему: Сириус — не плохой человек. И, положа руку на сердце, у Джеймса никогда не возникало и мысли, что его лучший друг — один из _них_. За последние три недели он обвинял Сириуса во многом — в предательстве, эгоизме, тупости — но только не в злонамеренности.

— Я тоже никогда в этом не сомневался, профессор, — отвечает Джеймс, и в голосе его явно слышен вызов.

* * *

Слова МакГонагалл эхом звучат в голове Джеймса, пока он идёт по коридорам замка и поднимается в Гриффиндорскую башню, путаясь в своих мыслях. Он всё ещё злится, но это не та клокочущая ярость, что захлёстывала его прежде. Джеймсу почти хочется, чтобы эта ярость вернулась, овладела им, как тем утром, когда он очнулся в Больничном крыле. В гневе всё казалось понятным и недвусмысленным. А сейчас ничего не понятно, Джеймс не знает, чего он хочет. Или чего ему следует хотеть.

— А, вот ты где, Джеймс, — говорит Питер, отвлекая его от раздумий.

Джеймс моргает и оглядывается. Каким-то образом он очутился на седьмом этаже, хотя не может припомнить, как поднимался сюда.

— Чего МакГонагалл от тебя было надо? — интересуется Питер, с любопытством глядя на Джеймса.

— Кое-что мне сказала, вот и всё, — отвечает Джеймс. Не то чтобы он не хочет рассказать Питеру о разговоре с деканом. Просто нет желания _опять_ говорить с Питером о Сириусе.

— Так ты, получается, никуда не влип, — на губах Питера лёгкая ухмылка. — Лунатик боялся, что тебя замели. Урок-то сорок минут как кончился.

— Мерлинова борода, почему это я должен куда-нибудь влипнуть? — отвечает Джеймс.

— Потому что ты — Джеймс Поттер? — поддевает Петтигрю, а когда Джеймс кивает, он продолжает: — Ну, я не знаю. Но я сказал Лунатику — наверное, это потому, что на трансфигурации ты всю неделю тупил.

— Что, правда? — со вздохом спрашивает Джеймс. Он не заметил ничего подобного, но МакГонагалл заметила. И Питер, оказывается, тоже.

— Старик, даже у меня получалось лучше, — откликается Питер и подмигивает.

— Ну, ты же не совсем уж чтобы полный ноль, — начинает было Джеймс, но Питер качает головой:

— Да ладно, — говорит он со смешком. — Я могу делать то, что… то, что мы делаем, только потому, что вы с Сириусом… Ой, прости…

— Всё нормально, — вздыхает Джеймс. — Слушай, на самом деле я собирался найти Ремуса. Ты не знаешь, где он?

— Знаю, — откликается Питер. — Я как раз тебя ищу. Без понятия, почему он сам тебя не может поискать, но, в общем, Ремус наверху, в спальне.

— Ладно, спасибо. — Джеймс хлопает Питера по плечу. — Поднимусь тогда к нему. Знаешь ведь, какой Лунатик делается, если приходится ждать.

— Ага, — соглашается Питер. — А я сбегаю на кухню и притащу вам чего-нибудь.

— Здорово, — кивает Джеймс, говорит пароль Полной Даме и пробирается сквозь дыру в гостиную.

* * *

— Пит сказал, ты хотел меня видеть? — спрашивает Джеймс, входя в спальню и швыряя сумку на постель.

— Сириус снова извинялся, — без лишних слов сообщает Ремус, опуская книгу, которую читал, и торжественно глядя на Джеймса.

— Вот как, — откликается тот, не зная, что ещё сказать. Вдобавок Джеймсу не хочется реагировать на известие, пока он не узнает, что по этому поводу думает Ремус.

— Я простил его.

— Простил? — восклицает потрясённый Джеймс. — Почему?

— Потому что это Сириус, — отвечает Ремус. — Потому что он мой лучший друг вот уже несколько лет, и ему плохо из-за меня, хотя с его воспитанием Сириус мог думать о таких, как я, только самое худшее. Это он уговорил меня разрешить вам этот дурацкий план с анимагией. Он значит для меня столько же, сколько ты и Питер. Несмотря ни на что.

— Несмотря ни на что? Как ты можешь простить его, когда он вот так тебя использовал! — настаивает Джеймс. — Ты что, не злишься на него?!

— Ещё как злюсь, — откликается Ремус. — Но… Ты не понимаешь, Джеймс. Ты не можешь понять. Вы трое — единственные друзья в моей жизни, единственные, кто принял меня, хотя я чудовище. Нет, Джеймс, я знаю, ты не считаешь меня чудовищем, но это так. Всему остальному миру нет дела до того, кем я бываю двадцать восемь дней в месяц; всё, что я есть — кем я _могу быть,_ — это то, чем я бываю в одну-единственную ночь. Но ты и Питер, и Сириус — вы другие. Я не могу потерять вас.

Джеймс молчит. Он снова не знает, что сказать. С одной стороны, он понимает, что Ремус прав, но в то же время признать это Джеймсу неприятно. Прощение Лунатика означает, что и Джеймс должен простить Сириуса. Джеймс, конечно, чувствует себя уязвлённым, но дело всё-таки не в нём, а в Ремусе.

— Знаешь, он правда раскаивается, — помолчав, говорит Ремус. — Джеймс, это его убивает. Он… он плакал, когда извинялся. _Плакал_ , Джеймс. Сириус ни разу не плакал, даже на первом курсе, когда сломал руку в трёх местах. Он сказал, что не заслуживает прощения и, наверное, заслуживает смерти.

— Не заслуживает он смерти, — тихо произносит Джеймс.

— Ну, это ты знаешь, — откликается Ремус, — и я знаю, а вот Сириус?.. Не думаю. Он понимает, что поступил плохо. И — да, я простил его. Это кое-что значит. Но ты — его _лучший друг_ , Джеймс. Надо, чтобы и ты его простил.

— Но он…

— Я в курсе, что он сделал, — перебивает Ремус. — Но ты же не бросаешь друзей, правда? Ты ведь так всегда говоришь? Я простил Сириуса и знаю, что ты тоже хочешь простить. Так что хватит терзаться, иди и найди его.

Некоторое время Джеймс смотрит на Ремуса, мысли мечутся у него в голове. И спустя несколько самых мучительно долгих секунд в своей жизни Джеймс принимает решение. Он коротко кивает Ремусу, разворачивается и выходит из комнаты.

* * *

Джеймс понятия не имеет, где искать Сириуса. Он проверил кухни, все тайные выходы из замка, заглянул в пустые классы и даже на астрономическую башню. В библиотечном книгохранилище до Джеймса доходит: он — полный тупица. Сириус, если ему плохо, не будет в одиночестве торчать в замке, и уж точно не в библиотеке. И всё бы ничего, но есть одна проблема — Джеймс по-прежнему _не знает_ , где Сириус.

Вздохнув, Джеймс покидает библиотеку с намерением поговорить с Сириусом позже — может, после ужина. Но вместо того, чтобы повернуть налево и отправиться в Гриффиндорскую башню, Джеймс идёт направо, к выходу из замка. Ему надо убраться подальше от давящих стен и любопытных взглядов. И, когда он оказывается снаружи и прохладный октябрьский воздух касается его кожи, Джеймс внезапно понимает: он знает, где Сириус.

Глупо было сразу не подумать об этом, размышляет Джеймс по дороге к Дракучей иве. Сириус — намеренно или нет — всегда выбирал прямой способ разобраться с неприятностями. В расстроенных чувствах он старался обдумывать проблему в непосредственной близости от того, что его мучило.

Вскоре Джеймс замечает в отдалении силуэт Сириуса, такой маленький рядом с гигантской, размахивающей ветвями ивой, и ускоряет шаг. Несмотря на то, что ещё недавно Джеймс не желал ни разговаривать с Сириусом, ни даже смотреть на него, теперь он не хочет откладывать это в долгий ящик.

— Сириус, — окликает он, подойдя ближе. Тот оборачивается, и Джеймс смотрит на него — _действительно_ смотрит — в первый раз за три недели. Сириус бледнее, чем помнится Джеймсу, и похудел, а потухший, безнадёжный взгляд его серых глаз сильно напоминает Джеймсу Сириуса-первокурсника в первые месяцы в школе.

— Джеймс?.. — неуверенно произносит Сириус.

— Ну ты и идиот! — вопит Джеймс, не сдержавшись. Не так он собирался начать этот разговор, но Сириус только медленно кивает, и потому Джеймс продолжает: — Какой же ты эгоист, нарушил наше самое важное обещание, использовал лучшего друга в своих собственных целях!

— Ты думаешь, я не понимаю? — тихо говорит Сириус. — Пришёл вбивать мне это в голову снова? По-твоему, мне без тебя недостаточно хреново из-за всего, что случилось?  
— Я не закончил, — заявляет Джеймс, прямо глядя Сириусу в глаза. — Ты не только Ремуса ранил. И даже если дело только в нём — ты ранил и меня. Ты предал _моё_ доверие, заставил чувствовать вину за то, чего я даже не совершал! Чёрт побери, мне было трудно понять, где я, а где ты. — Джеймс замолкает, смотрит в удивлённое лицо Сириуса и произносит: — Сириус, ты поступил отвратительно.

— Я знаю, — соглашается тот. — Я…

— Ты поступил ужасно, — перебивает Джеймс. — Но ты не плохой человек.

— А может, так и есть, — возражает Сириус. — Может, я такой же, как все они. Я родился и вырос среди них… может, я не могу быть никем другим, только Блэком. Может…

— Бред, — снова обрывает Джеймс. — Даже если ты чёртов Блэк — ты не такой, как они, Сириус. Не они — твоя семья, а мы: я, Ремус, Питер. И то, что ты совершил ошибку, ничего не меняет. Ты не предавал своих друзей… свою семью. Но у меня такое ощущение, что если я тебя не прощу, то сам тебя предам, понимаешь?

— Это другое, — упирается Сириус. — Я не заслуживаю прощения — ни от Ремуса, ни от тебя.

— Каждый заслуживает, чтобы ему дали второй шанс, — тихо, но твёрдо отвечает Джеймс. — Это будет нелегко, снова доверять друг другу. Но мне кажется, мы справимся.

— Ты правда меня прощаешь?

— Да.

— Правда?

— Да, — говорит Джеймс и слабо улыбается. — Прекращай вопросы, а то я передумаю.

— Тебе не хватало меня, — говорит Сириус, ухмыляясь своим словам. — Всё это ерунда про Лунатика и семью, просто тебе меня не хватало.

— Вот ещё, — отвечает Джеймс, толкая Сириуса локтем. — Мне не с кем было валять дурака на уроках. Уже тошнит строчить эти чёртовы лекции по трансфигурации.

Оба замолкают. Джеймс знает — не о чем больше говорить, хотя многое так и не было произнесено вслух. Но, стоя рядом с Сириусом, глядя, как ветви разгневанного дерева борются с ветром, Джеймс также знает — всё будет хорошо.

_— fin –_


End file.
